A Nanny's Story
by The-Laughing-Pixie
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet has made a number of mistakes, and its left her a college drop out and jobless, but when she applies to be a Nanny to a famous Rockstar's children everything changes. She finds herself in the middle of a fairy tale come to life. Curses, secrets, and mysterious galore. Can Elizabeth and Will's love make it through anything? Find out.
1. Secrets

Elizabeth Bennet was anxious. Today was the day she was being interviewed for a job as a nanny, which wasn't the profession she had always dreamt of, but when there were bills to pay, you couldn't really follow your dreams. She sighed and adjusted the strap on her leather bag, as she approached the giant double doors.

Really, I shouldn't complain. She told herself sternly. She was lucky to find any job, as a college drop-out with no prospects as far as jobs were concerned. This what you get for thinking you found true love and drop out of college to get married. She thought, with a shake of her head, forcing those thoughts out of her head, and focusing on the interview ahead.

She pressed the doorbell, and a minute had barely passed when the door was thrown open by a frazzled looking woman. Lizzie jumped back out of the woman's way, as she screamed at a girl about twenty.

"Your children are demons! Spawns of Satan! You will not be able to find anyone to work for you, with those horrid children around!" she shouted.

"Oh, Mrs. Humphrey, please don't go!" the girl begged, "It won't happen again, and I assure you they will be soundly punished, just don't leave." She was practically crying now.

"I am, truly sorry Miss Georgiana, and if it had been the first time I would let it go, but it's the fifth time they have done this, and I will not be coming back." And without another word the woman shook her head and marched away.

Lizzie turned to watch her go, and noticed a sign taped to her rather large butt that read: **Please place objects here. **It had arrow pointing to where her butt curved out, which looked like a stool.

When Lizzie read this she lost it, and couldn't control her laughter, she was gasping for air by the time the girl had noticed she was standing there.

"Can I help you?" a sweet voice asked, and Lizzie turned to see the girl, whose name was Georgiana, was looking at her as if she was a lunatic.

Georgiana was tall and slender, with waist length dark brown hair, and large green eyes, her skin was pale which drew more attention than she probably liked to the freckles scattered across her nose. All in all she was very beautiful, but of course that made sense if you were rich, you were beautiful. Or so Lizzie thought.

"I…am…so…sorry," Lizzie said between laughs, "but did you see the sign?"

Georgiana turned to see the sign on the woman's butt, before she got into the car, and she began to laugh as well.

"I would love to beat my children, but it's just so funny." She told Elizabeth after she finished laughing.

"I couldn't beat them either," Lizzie agreed and then added, "No offense but she didn't seem very pleasant, so maybe its better she's gone."

Georgiana sighed, and shook her head, "I thought the same thing myself, but she was an amazing cook, and I can't boil water much less fix meals. I really needed her around." She said wistfully, and then seemed to remember her first question, "So why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm here to be interviewed for the nanny position." Lizzie replied, having completely forgotten why she was here in the first place.

"Are you sure you still want to apply, after all that?" Georgiana asked, with a grim a smile.

Lizzie thought for a minute. Call it divine providence or an epiphany but knew that Lizzie was needed here, and she had a feeling she would enjoy herself immensely. "Yes, I think I'll get along with your children just fine."

"Oh! They're not my children," Georgiana exclaimed, "no, they belong to my brother I'm just here to interview and pick the nanny and then I'm back off to college."

Lizzie felt like someone had punched her, for a moment she had hoped she found someone like herself who had made a mistake, but no of course not. She shook her head, she needed to stop being silly. A lot of people didn't finish college and had perfectly good lives, but a nagging voice kept telling her that those people weren't exactly successful either.

"Oh okay. So who stays at the house other than the nanny and the kids?" Lizzie asked, wondering if she got this job if she would be stuck here alone with no adult company at all.

"Well there is the gardener and the housekeeper Mrs. Delaney, she will watch the kids on Saturdays, and there is Blaze. He's mine and Will's cousin; he stays in the guest cottage. He's a writer, and needs quiet so if you get the job, keep the kids away."

"Okay."

"So, have you had experience with children before?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes, I've done summer camps, and for a while I did after-school care." Lizzie replied.

"Excellent. Well I've went over your resume and I've called your previous employers, and they all described you as a hard worker, and honestly we haven't had any one else who wanted the job. So you're hired, when can you start?"

"Tomorrow, but won't you need to see if the kids like me?" Lizzie asked confusedly, it all felt sudden.

"They don't like anyone, except for Will, but he's never around, so it doesn't matter." Georgiana said with a shrug that clearly said; what can you do.

"I don't mean to be noisy, but why doesn't come around?" Lizzie asked, horrified that these children never saw their Father.

Georgiana sighed running a hand through her long dark hair. "It's a long story, but the short of it is simply, Will loved their Mother deeply, and she died, leaving him to mirror images of herself, and in his grief he can't bear to see them." She stopped, studying Lizzie closely, as if deciding she was trustworthy, and apparently she found her so because Georgiana continued. "It's been three years, Will rarely comes home and when he does he's not here. No wonder the kids are wild, they lost their Mother and their father is a jerk, but what can anyone do? I've tried talking to Will, but his response is to hang up the phone and ignore me for two weeks or until I apologize. I'll be honest with you, if I were you I would leave and not come back." Georgiana said with sigh.

Lizzie agreed with her about the situation being bad, but she still had a feeling she needed to be her. "I'm not trying to presumptuous, but honestly I believe I need to be here."

Georgiana actually threw her head back, and laughed at this. "Honestly you're the first person to think that. I'm family and I want to get out of here as fast as I can, but everyone has their cup of tea I suppose."

"Oh," Elizabeth started, "I have one more nosey question."

Georgian waved her hand in a continue motion.

"What does your brother do exactly? Job wise I mean."

Georgiana laughed and shook her head. "You're telling me you've never heard of William Darcy? He's the biggest thing to hit America in a while."

Lizzie could have smacked herself, it made sense he was the William Darcy, from that Scottish punk band; Burning Down Never Land. How had she not realized that? "No-no I know he is, I just didn't make the connection…I guess because you don't have an accent. Why is that?"

"I thought you were only going to ask one more nosey question." Georgiana teased, before continuing, "That's because I moved to America when I was three, and Will was seven. He was old enough to keep the Scottish way of saying things with him, where as I became completely Americanized as I grew older."

"Oh okay." Lizzie nodded, still a little awe struck that she would be working for "The William Darcy", even though he sounded like a complete jerk. "I guess if that's all, I'll go, and be back tomorrow."

"Wait," Georgiana said, "two more things, I need your name and I need you to be here at seven tomorrow morning, because my flight is for noon, and I've got to show you your room and introduce you to the kids."

Lizzie laughed. "Okay, and my name is Elizabeth Bennet, but everyone calls me Lizzie."

"Lizzie." Georgiana repeated nodding her head. "I like it, it's not too formal. Well I guess I'll see you bright and early."

Georgiana waited until Lizzie pulled out of the driveway before calling Will. He answered on the third ring.

"I was getting scared you wouldn't answer." Georgiana said, before he could speak.

"If you're calling me to nag me, I will hang up this phone," Was Will's blunt reply.

"I've given that up, and you know it." Georgiana said, "No I called to tell you, I've finally found your children a new nanny, one who hasn't heard the horror stories of why the others quit. So I am suggesting you might try a kinder approach, because the next time you might end up stuck in this drafty house with these children alone."

"I'm rich that will never happen." He said disinterestedly.

Georgiana debated about her next sentence, she knew if he was in the wrong mood, he would end the phone call without hesitation, but if she phrased it the correct way he might actually be tempted to visit this nanny.

"Will, I have a feeling about this one," she started timidly.

"Georgie," he said with a heavy sigh, but didn't get angry, so her hopes rose.

"Just hear me out." Georgiana pleaded

"Fine." He said gruffly.

"She's different I tried to warn her, she even showed up when the cook ran out screaming, but it didn't seem to faze her, if anything it amused her, and then I even tried to warn her about you, and for a moment I thought she would leave, but no she agreed to the job. I'm telling you she could be the one."

He was quiet for so long Georgiana was scared he had hung up, but finally he replied.

"What does she look like?"

Georgiana resisted the temptation to let out a breath of relief, he was interested. "She was small, short, but soft; she looks like a fairy, if anything. Her eyes brown, and her hair is auburn, she appears serious but when you talk her she laughs and smiles a lot."

"She sound obnoxious." He retorted.

Georgiana rolled her eyes at his negative attitude, but she knew better than to lecture him. "I'm describing her badly, I know. Will just give her a chance, anyway you know you will have to return at the full-"

"Stop!" he half shouted, "you never know whose listening." Will said in a more subdued way.

"You're paranoid." Georgiana said bluntly.

He chose to ignore her comment and said instead; "If she makes it until I _have to_ come home I'll give her a chance."

"Excellent." Georgiana replied with a grin, it was the most progress she had made in a long time. "Will I'm going to hold you to this one, if for nothing more than I believe she has a chance to break the curse." She said and then hung up the phone before he could take back his promise, and ruin everything.

Georgiana leaned against the wall with a satisfied smile; this was going to be perfect.

**Author's note: More to come. Let me know what you think, feedback is welcome. **


	2. Children, Leprechauns, and Tramps Oh My

Lizzie had a hard time sleeping that night, and when she did sleep her dreams were filled with strange creatures, and her fighting some unknown beast. When Lizzie woke she felt as if she would have been better off not sleeping at all, but she knew after a good shower and a cup of coffee her body would feel much better.

"Lizzie, are you up?" Jane, Elizabeth's sister and owner of the apartment where Lizzie was staying, asked brightly, popping her head into Lizzie's room.

"Barely," Lizzie croaked in reply, before clearing her throat, and adding, "We can't all be morning people, Janie."

"Just checking," Jane said brightly, popping her head back out.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, as she entered the bathroom. Jane was the oldest and the prettiest of the Bennet sisters. She was tall, slender and blonde, with big vulnerable blue eyes, that sent guys falling all over themselves, but not even girls could hate her because she was kindest person you would ever met. Jane didn't seem to notice the guys, and her own beauty, which made her just about perfect.

Lizzie stripped off her clothes, and then opened the shower curtain to reveal a tiny green woman with bright orange hair.

"Hello." The woman said with a grin

"Ah!" Lizzie screamed falling flat on her naked butt.

"Hush girl!" The tiny woman commanded, as if Lizzie was behaving ludicrously. "And get a towel on."

"What are you!" Lizzie demanded, while grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around her.

"I am a leprechaun." She said with a very obvious duh, in her voice.

"B-but they don't exist." Lizzie sputtered, not believing her eyes. "This has got to be a prank. Tell me where the cameras are." She said looking around for a flashing red light.

"There are no cameras, and we have to do this quick or you're going to be late for your job." The Leprechaun said sensibly, for someone who wasn't supposed to exist. "Now listen, the man you're working for isn't completely a man, he's been cursed to be something else every full moon, and his children are the same way. It's the reason that household hasn't been able to keep a nanny, and if you're not careful you will end up the same way or dead; that household is filled with dark secrets, and extreme sadness. But I believe you can break the curse, just keep your ears and eyes open, and whatever you do be careful around William Darcy."

Lizzie was about to reply, but the woman vanished in a cloud of smoke. She felt her head, and leaned against the door wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

-.

"Did you do it?" Georgiana demanded, as the housekeeper Lilith Delaney or Mrs. Delaney, appeared before her.

"Aye, Lassie, I did, even against my better judgment." She replied, as she became taller and normal colored before Georgiana's eyes.

"Well, what happened?" Georgian questioned excitedly.

As Lilith adjusted her glamour she narrowed her eyes, at Georgiana. "Now, Miss Georgina, do you really think it's respectable to be noising about in your brother's affairs?" she asked ignoring Georgiana's question.

"Mrs. Delaney, you're too caught up in the old ways, where women kept their mouths shut, and walked around down trodden. We live in a modern age, and I'll be a banshee before I allow my brother to stay cursed for the rest of his life." She retorted, her entire demeanor reflecting her stubbornness.

"Lass, you know I want your brother free, just as much as you do, but we can't be forcing things so it happens. Sometimes we have to leave things up to fate." Mrs. Delaney answered in a softer voice.

"Fate is taking too long, so we must seize the day!" Georgiana said with passion. "Now tell me what happened."

Mrs. Delaney went over what happened, and answering every one of Georgiana's questions, and when she was done, the gardener came in to tell them the Nanny was here.

"See, I knew she was brave." Georgiana said gleefully as she ran down the steps to answer the door.

"I hope she is; I certainly hope she is." Mrs. Delaney said with a sigh.

Lizzie had finally convinced herself that little green woman, she had seen was simply a figment of her imagination caused by a lack of sleep. Still there was a small hint of doubt that kept probing at her like a thorn, but she chose to ignore it, and focus on doing her job to the best of her ability.

Lizzie had finally dragged her suitcase to the porch, when the door was thrown open by an enthusiastic Georgiana.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're here, I was scared you went home and changed your mind." She said, throwing her arms around Lizzie's neck. "Here drop your bags, the gardener can get them." Georgiana said gesturing to foyer instead the house.

"Are you sure? Because I can carry them myself it's not a problem." Lizzie said, not wanting to make more work for anyone.

"Yes. It's perfectly fine, besides I have a flight to catch and I need to show you the house, and you need to meet the kids." Georgiana rambled.

Lizzie was about to protest some more, but didn't even get the opportunity because the next thing she knew, Georgiana had her by the wrist and was dragging her all over the house.

In the quickest tour in history, Lizzie was only able to observe some of the décor of the Darcy home, but she did notice reoccurring theme. A lot of the rooms were decorated with mythological beings, faeries, elves, and dragons, were scattered all throughout the house. Lizzie decided it probably had to do with their Scottish heritage more than anything, and that she was just paranoid.

After Georgiana showed Lizzie her room, which was huge by the way, she led Lizzie to the fourth floor of the house, otherwise known as the kid's floor, where their playroom and bedrooms were at.

"Alice and Alexander, come here." Georgiana called as they reached the fourth floor.

"What is it, Aunt Georgie?" a girl about twelve demanded, as she appeared out of one of the bedrooms and into the hall way.

"Your new Nanny is here, and she wants to meet you." Georgiana replied.

Lizzie felt herself being appraised by the small brunette, with large green eyes, and freckles. She looked a lot like Georgiana, and Lizzie wondered if Georgiana's statement about the children looking their mother had been a lie.

"What's her name?" a boy of six asked, appearing out of nowhere. He looked different from his sister, with round brown eyes, and short straight auburn hair and olive toned skin.

"My name is Elizabeth." Lizzie said quickly, before Georgiana had time to instruct them to call her Miss Bennet; something she would have rather died than be called, it brought back too many unpleasant memories of her Mother.

"Your very pretty, Elspeth." Alexander said, shyly.

"Your hair is the same color as our Mama's used to be." Alice commented seemingly unbiased. With her arms across her chest, and her facial expression cool, she seemed to have a reaction opposite of her brother. Obviously words were not going to win this girl's favor.

"Well, thank you." Lizzie said, while unconsciously tugging on a strand of her shoulder length hair.

"It wasn't a compliment, simply an observation." Alice replied smartly, before marching to her room and slamming the door shut.

Elizabeth was taken aback at the girl's reaction, she expected them to be rowdy at least, but not so, so apathetic.

"Don't worry Miss Elspeth, she's just a teenager." Alexander said sagely.

Lizzie's face broke into a grin. "Well at least one of you seems to like me."

"Surprisingly," Georgiana commented, while looking suspiciously at Alexander. "Well, as long as he's behaving let me show you the kitchen, and then I can go ahead and leave for the airport."

William Darcy was not happy, his manager had "strongly suggested" a short break from tour, when William had gotten into another fight with the paparazzi.

"Why, don't you go home to that lovely mansion, and find a beautiful girl, have some fun, and come back in two weeks." He had suggested, after a tabloid had caught a picture of the fight.

It made Will very annoyed, but he couldn't argue, the full moon would be there soon, and he would have to head home anyway. To make matters worse, his band mate, and best mate, Charles Bingly, had decided to accompany him home. It was not going to be fun trying to hide from him, for a week, but he would deal with that problem when it arose.

Right now his biggest problem, was reporter in shorter than was considered professional, skirt, with strawberry blond hair, large blue eyes, and too much cleavage. His manager had insisted he was interviewed by Charles' reporter sister, Caroline Bingly, before his flight.

"It will give you a chance to reveal a softer side of yourself." His manger had said, before leaving, so Will couldn't argue.

The problem with showing a softer side of him was; Will wasn't sure he had one.

"So, Mr. Darcy," Caroline said with a grin that reminded him of a carnivorous wolf. "Everyone has seen this hardened rock star persona, of yours, but there has to be a softer side, as a father you can't possibly be this tough all the time."

Will repressed a sardonic grin, and asked instead; "What is the question exactly?"

Caroline's big blue eyes blinked rapidly a sure sign she wasn't happy with his reply. "Let me rephrase that; how do you interact with your children?"

Will briefly wondered if she was trying to pin him for child abuse, but then decided it didn't matter, he never spent enough time with his children to abuse them.

"When I am home we go out eat, go to the playground, go shopping; all the things you're supposed to do with your children." He replied, with his barely rehearsed answer.

Caroline nodded, and jotted his reply down. "Sounds like you're an excellent father, but are you looking for an excellent mother?" she asked, and Will felt his blood begin to boil.

Think of the ocean, and the green hills in Scotland. He ordered himself. "No. I don't like to date, especially with so many wolves dressed in sheep's clothing." Will answered, looking at her pointedly.

"Well it says in my notes you've been widowed three years, surely a young man such as yourself gets lonely, and wants someone to keep him company." She said not even bothering with the charade of interviewing him now.

"No actually I don't, and if I was looking for someone; my type doesn't lean toward tall, anorexic, and trashy." He said getting up, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a flight to catch."

Will knew there would be hell to pay later, but when you're a Rock Star, you don't have to care.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I enjoy them very much. Well Will's hardcore, and Lizzie has leprechauns and emotionally hurt children on her hands. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
